¿Ella siente celos?
by Rouce. DBZ
Summary: [Viñeta 1]La menor de los Son estaba triste, y el joven Brief no le encontraba motivo para que ella este así, hasta que Pan se animó a decir sus primeras palabras y con asombro descubre que esa pequeña está celosa de su novia Marron ¿Cómo reaccionara él? Read


Sus ojos siempre tomaban un brillo único cada vez que me acercaba a ella, siempre sonreía ante mi presencia y para mí era grato hacerla sentir bien, cada vez que podía iba a visitar a esa pequeña inocente que no llevaba mucho tiempo de vida, cada vez que la veía me hacía feliz, me daba una paz que jamás sentí, aun en mis peores momentos una sonrisa suya me daba una inmensa dicha.

Como cada vez que me era posible fui a verla y para mi sorpresa y desagrado ella al verme salió corriendo hacia su cuarto y eso me extraño ya que cada vez que me veía se lanzaba a mis brazos pero esa tarde fue distinta.

– ¿Le sucede algo? –Mire a Gohan.

–Ha estado muy sensible esta semana y pensé que al verte eso cambiaria pero no fue así.

¿Qué le podría pasar a esa pequeña? Fue lo primero que me pregunte pero no podía preguntar si ella había dicho algo, porque aún no había dicho ni sus primeras palabras pero al verla triste me sentí mal, me era insoportable ver una sola lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, una pequeña como ella solo debía ser feliz a su corta edad.

–Está así desde que Bra le dijo que tú y Marron eran novios, no ha parado de llorar desde entonces. –Me informo Videl, quien permanecía al lado de Gohan.

Al escucharla me sorprendí ¿Acaso, Pan podía sentir celos de Marron? No eso no podía ser posible si apenas era una niña que no tenía la edad suficiente para saber lo que eran los celos. Tal vez este así por otro motivo y debía averiguarlo.

–Si me permiten, me gustaría hablar con ella.

–Adelante, quizás tú logres saber por qué esta así. –Con el permiso ya dado por parte de Videl me encamine al cuarto de Pan.

Al llegar a la habitación de aquella que me hacía sentir tan bien, vi con tristeza como ella apoyaba sus codos en el borde de su cama y a la vez ocultaba su rostro mientras que se escuchaban pequeños sollozos provenir de ella.

–Pequeña, no llores. –Dije al acercarme a ella e inclinarme sobre mis rodillas para luego apoyar mi mano sobre su pequeño hombro.

Ella levanto la cabeza y muy a mi pesar vi como lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas ¿Por qué estaría así? Jamás podría perdonarme que esté sufriendo por mi culpa, mi intención era darle la misma paz que ella me otorgaba.

Acaricie sus suaves mejillas y a la vez limpie sus lágrimas y entonces hable. – ¿Por qué estas así?

Ella me miro y poco después se lanzó a mis brazos, me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y al reaccionar correspondí al abrazo, luego sentí como poso su cabecita sobre mi hombro y dijo algo que me congelo por completo. –Pan, quiere mucho a Trunks. –Me estremecí a más no poder, esa pequeña… ¿Acababa de decir sus primeras palabras? Esas palabras fueron algo confusas pero las pude descifrar sin mucho esfuerzo, estaba por hablar pero ella se me adelanto. –Trunks, no quiere a Pan, quiere a Marron.

¡Por kami! No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Pan, estaba celosa de Marron? ¡No, no podía ser posible! En ese momento no fui capaz de hablar, esa pequeña me había dejado sin habla.

Me dejo de abrazar y me entrego un dibujo que estaba arriba de su cama y que no vi al entrar, al verlo observe como en el dibujo había dos personas tomadas de la mano y una personita al margen de las dos primeras, ¿Acaso esas dos personas tomadas de la mano éramos Marron y yo y esa pequeña que estaba al margen era Pan? No pude pensar más al oírla hablar de nuevo.

–Pan, quiere que Trunks la quiera… –Dijo con la mirada baja, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, la sobrina de mi amigo me pedía cariño, un cariño que yo le tengo desde la primera vez que la vi, pero al parecer ella no lo sabía.

–Te quiero y mucho, pequeña. –Aclare y ella me miro, tenía sus mejillas húmedas de tanto llorar y eso me hiso sentir mal, porque ella lloraba por mí, solamente por mí.

–Pero Trunks, quiere a Marron. –Jamás pensé que Pan experimentara lo que son los celos a tan corta edad.

Le acaricie la mejilla. – ¿Quieres saber un secreto? –Ella acento con la cabeza.

Me acerque a su oído. –Pero a ti te quiero más que a ella. –Susurre y luego la mire y con una sonrisa observe como estaba sonrojada ante mis palabras.

Acerco su rostro al mío y me dio un beso en la mejilla para luego abrazarme y hacerme una pregunta que no dejaba de sorprenderme. – ¿Ya somos novios? –Sonreí porque no dejaba de sorprenderme su inocencia.

–Si ya somos novios, pequeña. –Respondí y ambos sonreímos.

Fin

* * *

**N/A: si les pareció tierno cumplí mi objetivo en este fic y si no fracase :/ pero quiero hacer que esta historia este compuesta por tres capítulos en los cuales escriba momentos tiernos entre Trunks&Pan n.n y si les gusto este primer capítulo en el capítulo número 2 escribiré un one-shot donde nuestra Panny de 4 añitos le pide a Trunks que sea su novio ¿Se imaginan la reacción de él? xD y en el último escribiría uno donde un Trunks de 18 años sienta celos de Uub por querer conquistar a Pan, quien tendría 4 años como en el one-shot dos…**

**¿Les pareció tierno este fic? n/n**


End file.
